Genevieve D'Acques
Genevieve D'Acques is a character on Plagued. She was created on March 6, 2011. Personality Genevieve on the outside is a bright girl, quick witted and extremely intelligent. But those who know her frequently describe Genevieve as the Ocean. At the surface, it's beautiful, bright, sunny, calming...but the deeper you go, the darker it gets, the colder it gets, the heavier it gets...the deadlier it gets. This statement generalizes Genevieve into a common niche however, for this is not all there it to her. Genevieve is extremely lonely, she feels as if God turned her back on her, and she feels like no one can truly grasp what she goes through on a day to day basis. Mixed in with this loneliness is a heavy amount of negativity and fatalism, she believes that she is a victim of fate, with no choice in what happens to her. Genevieve can also seem heartless to those who don't know, and especially to those that do. She has almost no empathy for people any longer, and disregards others emotions almost completely if she needs to. She tries to fight around this, and she tries to care, but she's been so isolated for the last two years, she's not sure if she can do it anymore. All Genevieve is in the end is a lonely girl in a broken world trying to find out why everything she held dear was destroyed... History Genevieve was born in England, to a working class family in the rural farms around London. Her father was a farmer, and her mother was a retired actress, famed across the UK for her excellent stage roles. They gave Genevieve a good upbringing, they weren't a rich family, but Genevieve never went to bed hungry, and she got a good taste of the working world at such a young age. Both of her parents were Catholics, and Genevieve was raised in a house of God. As her life went on, her existence was normal, nothing too out of the ordinary. She went through stages, once she wanted to be rich, another time she went all out in her faith, for a little bit, she went Punk/Goth to get back at her parents for some stupid argument. But one thing always stuck with her throughout her life, and that was dance. Genevieve loved dance, as it was the only thing that ever really mattered to her, the one thing she was the best at in her opinion, and in her parents. One year, during Genevieve's 17th year, the farm failed at Harvest, and her family was suddenly facing eviction and almost no money to their names. It was at this point, that Genevieve's dance became her family's livelihood. When she was dancing for a school recital, a scouter for a major production company noted Genevieve's ability, and signed her almost instantaneously. Suddenly, she was a star, and she toured across all of Britain, performing in acts such as Riverdance and even a showing of Swan Lake for the Queen. Her parents travelled with her, and their lives dramatically improved with their Daughters sudden fortune swarming in. Then the dead started walking, and the world broke... Genevieve and her parents hid out in a house with a few other people, and for a while, Genevieve had thought they would be alright...and then Genevieve met her first Reaver... The monster slaughtered everyone in the house, and she was forced to watch the creature rip her father apart and literally rape her mother to death. But for some reason, the monster left Genevieve alive, and to this day, she still doesn't understand why he did. When the Reaver was gone, and she had pulled herself out from underneath the bed where she was hiding, and completely alone, made her way towards Balmoral Castle... After weeks of walking all on her own in the dark, wet forests of Britain, she came to Balmoral castle, where the Queen was about ready to be airlifted out of the hotzone. When the Queen saw Genevieve as she was making her way to the helicopter, she remembered her as the girl from Swan Lake, and Genevieve was taken aboard. Their were two others aboard, one was a tattooed girl named Charity, and the man was supposedly her father. The helicopter went down due to some...thing which Genevieve doesn't rightly remember, and as far as she remembers, everybody died...including herself, or at least she thought she was dead. A Vampyre had seen the Helicopter go down, and as he searched the wreckage, he noted that Genevieve was barely alive, and wouldn't be for much longer. Taking matters into his own hands, he bit her and transformer Genevieve into the Vampyre she is today. When she finally came to, the Vampyre had caught her up to date, he showed her how to use her new found gifts, and how to kill with precision. When she had explained what happened at the cottage to her parents, he pointed her towards America, Fort York in particular, saying something was amassing there and that the Reaver who had killed her family was probably on his way there. And so, Genevieve came to Fort York, and still she wanders, in search of her revenge... Category:Characters Category:Vampyres Category:Females Category:Inactive